


New Roads

by junes_discotheque



Series: Years Since [3]
Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Canon, handjobs, horseback sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben returns with a question. Will makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roads

Ben Wade hates confessions.

Oh, he'll tell stories about the coaches he's robbed or the men he's killed 'till everyone in the bar wants to put a bullet through his head, but half those stories are all bullshit and the other half only have as much truth as he thinks makes a good story. Even if the truth is better.

But when that damn kid confesses on the back of a moan, with his lips wrapped around Ben's fingers and his ass clenching around Ben's cock, God help him, he kind of wants to say it back. He does, in his own way, asks Will to damn near elope with him, and Will says he'll think on it.

Kid's got too much of his father in him, Ben thinks. Too much sense of responsibility. Even if he has absolutely no sense when it comes to fucking outlaws behind the barn while his mother and brother are sleeping. He'll never go with Ben, and it's getting too dangerous for Ben to keep hanging around Bisbee. Sooner or later, he's going to have to leave. Will or no Will.

And, judging from the posse that's come to meet him, it's probably going to be sooner.

They don't approach him. They just kind of hang back in the distance, in a line, giving Ben a chance to turn around and go. Or giving him a chance to ignore them and not start shooting. Likely the second over the first, and it turns out to be a decent gamble. They keep shuffling back as Ben rides down to the Evans' ranch before turning tail and running back to Bisbee. No doubt to report back to whoever's in charge these days. Which means someone'll be coming to hassle Will and his family and while Ben's mostly sure Will's not going to give him up, he wouldn't put it past his mother or brother to know what they've been up to and sell Ben down the river.

He's not sure what he plans to do once he's at the ranch. Sneak in and wake Will up, maybe. Tell him this is goodbye, unless he changes his mind about staying. He runs through a dozen planned speeches in his head, and none of them sound right. Mostly because what he wants to do, what Ben Wade really wants, is to drag Will up to Montana, hold up a few coaches and maybe a train or two on the way, and fuck him hard under the bright Northern sky.

None of which, he thinks, Will would be very receptive to. He'd ask why they can't just keep fucking in Bisbee, why Ben can't lie low for a bit and then come back and pretend—pretend he's not an outlaw and pretend he wouldn't get hanged if another damn hero gets lucky.

All Ben's planning is for nothing, though, as Will's sitting outside like he's been waiting for him. Everything Ben wanted to say completely leaves him at the sight of Will, ragged and miserable, curled up in the grass.

“They come already?” he asks, and nearly falls off his horse in his haste to dismount. Will looks up at him with pleading, tear-filled eyes.

“Yeah.” He sniffles a little and wipes furiously at his nose. “I think—I think I should go. Away. From them, from you, from everyone.”

Ben shrugs. “You don't have to go away from me.”

“Yes, I do! I have to—I have to make sure they're set up somewhere Ben Wade hasn't poisoned, and maybe my family will forgive me, maybe they won't, but either way I can't—I can't just—”

It's obvious Will has no idea what he's saying, and the tears are coming hard and fast now. Ben kneels down next to him and rests a hand on his knee. God, he's still—He might be a man now, but he's still so young. Ben feels an odd stirring, not quite unlike the waves of possessiveness that overtake him when he's got Will bound and desperate under him.

“Hey. Kid.” Ben shakes him a little. “It'll be okay.”

“I want to go with you.”

His voice is a little muffled and a lot tear-filled, but there it is. Perfect.

“Okay.”

“But I can't.”

Ben sighs. “Yeah, you can. Your brother's, what, sixteen now? And it's not like your mother's a weakling. She can take care of herself.”

“I can't leave. I can't—I can't abandon them.”

An idea comes to him. “What if you didn't have a choice?” It's a wild, stupid idea, and Ben loves it. “What if I was the dangerous man who kidnapped the poor, defenseless young rancher?”

“I—” Will starts, shaking his head. It's dark, but Ben can still see the flush trailing up Will's sharp cheekbones, the pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. The idea terrifies him and arouses him. Ben takes his chance, shoving Will's shoulders and pinning the boy to the ground.

“No one would question it,” Ben growls. “They know the Evans have some kind of arrangement with Ben Wade, but the true nature of it is still hidden. What if it went bad? What if your family didn't pay me what I was owed, and I decided to take you as compensation?”

Will's chest is heaving and his head is thrashing and Ben can see him wrestling with the decision. It's a decent plan, as far as bad plans go, and Will knows it.

He has to know it.

Finally Will sags, defeated, and offers Ben a ghost of a smile. “Leave a note by the door,” he says. “My family... I dunno what they'll think, but everyone else'll be convinced.” Ben nods and makes to get up, but Will stops him with a swift kick to the shin. “Take my horse, too. There's some rope, make sure I'm good and tied so anyone who sees us on our way out thinks I'm your captive. Have me ride in front of you and lead my horse behind.” He turns his head to the side. “This isn't going to work.”

Ben grabs a fistful of Will's shaggy brown hair and drags him in for a long, demanding kiss. When he pulls away, there's a speck of blood on Will's lips from where Ben bit him. “It'll work,” he says. “And when we're far enough away, when there's no one else around, I'm going to fuck you so hard you wake the desert with your screams.”

~ * ~

The note is left. Ben ties Will's wrists together in front of him, then lifts the kid onto his horse and climbs behind him. Will's horse is tethered to Ben's, and the four of them set out. It's awkward, riding with the kid in front of him, but Will's small for his age and after awhile the warm weight of him in Ben's lap is more than welcome. 

Even though Will is clearly grinding back on Ben's cock on purpose.

“Stop that,” Ben growls, clamping a hand down on Will's leg and digging his fingers in. Will squirms, and a bit more exploring proves Will is hard. Fuck. “You get off on riding?”

“Only when you're behind me pressing into my ass,” Will says. Ben shifts the reins into his right hand and uses the left to push two fingers into Will's mouth.

“I don't like backtalk, boy,” Ben growls into the kid's hair. It's a lie, and they both know it—Ben loves Will's smart mouth, loves it when the kid challenges him, has loved it since Will was fourteen and pulled a fucking gun on him and Ben realized he wanted to possess him.

Will just sighs, shuddering at Ben's voice, licking gently at Ben's fingers. Ben indulges him, lets him suck as much as he wants, then withdraws his fingers. Will protests, but Ben silences him with a careful bite to his neck right below his ear, right where Will likes it most.

“Please,” Will whimpers. He does this on purpose, Ben knows, because every single time Ben's plans to force the kid to be patient for once go right out and all he wants is to draw more of those sweet pleas from that mouth. “Please touch me.” How the hell is Ben supposed to resist that?

“Fine,” Ben growls, and presses his hand to Will's crotch. “But I'm not touching you any more than this. I'm not taking out your dick, and I'm not taking out mine either. You want to come, you come riding my hand or you don't come at all.”

Will shudders. He's jostled against Ben's hand with each step the horse makes, and he starts moving his hips along with the movement, grinding his crotch against Ben's hand. Ben smirks in Will's hair and wiggles his fingers, which makes the kid cry out. He does it again, enjoying the noises he's making, and finally kicks his horse into a light gallop.

It's maybe a hundred feet before the kid's biting his lip and there's an expanding wet spot on the front of his pants. Ben palms his softening dick. Will whines a little. Ben smirks.

“Good boy,” he says.

“What about you?” Will asks. 

“Oh, I can wait until we make camp,” Ben says. His own hardness is pressing into Will's ass, and he knows the kid can feel it, but they'll need to stop soon and Ben's not as young as he used to be. He has plans for Will, and he can't be facing the inconveniences of age when Will's ready to be plowed into the side of a cliff.

~ * ~

Two days after Ben kidnaps Will, they come across a coach heading to California. It's not well-guarded. One man in front, one in back, and Ben decides this is it—they're taking this coach. It's time to see what kind of boy he decided to drag with him to Montana. Either Will's good for more than being a pretty face and a willing hole, or he's not (in which case, Ben's still not really complaining, but he'll have to rethink a few things about how they're going to get money). 

He shouldn't have worried. Will's a goddamn natural, knocks the man in the back right off his horse and kicks him in the head. He won't shoot, though, won't put a bullet through the man's head, and his reluctance kills Ben's enthusiasm.

“I'll kill when I have to,” Will promises. “But right now, we don't have to.”

They make off with a couple thousand dollars and eight new pistols.

Sooner or later, Ben knows, Will's going to have to be tested. But not right now. This was a good first step, he thinks. There's a town five miles away and they have money for a hotel and Ben is going to pay for the finest suite they've got and he's going to damn well reward his boy for a good first job. First of many, he hopes, if Will's as ruthless as Ben knows he can be.

~ * ~

The mattress is soft under Ben's back, and the candles are bright on the nightstand, and he can see Will's face clearly as the boy sinks down onto Ben's cock. Ben holds his hips down as Will adjusts, squirming and clenching and panting. Ben rubs a thumb over Will's nipple.

“Hey, settle,” he murmurs. “Easy.”

“Yeah,” Will chokes out, as he rises and lowers himself at an excruciatingly slow pace. Ben digs his heels in, grabs at the quilt, and lets him. He doesn't touch as Will rides him, and it feels like fucking hours before Ben's finally spilling. Will doesn't last much longer after that, and his expression in the candlelight takes Ben's breath away.

Will is fucking beautiful.

Will is _his_.


End file.
